nightfallrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Element Metal
The elemental affinity of metal. Controlled and mastered, it is known as the element of impermeability and creation. At its worst it is known as the element of isolation and imprisonment. Characteristics All Noxen are born with the affinity to metal. Altens may choose to learn the metal abilities as their tertiary affinity after they finish their secondary education at the Institute, but their learning skills are not as adroit as the Noxen-born people. Metal seems to take a beating from the other elements for not being as super powerful and cool to use. But be reminded that there would be no Cereus, no disruption chip, no electricity, no highly-advanced technology without the mind of these metal people. Metal has the ability to nullify any other affinity. Metal has the ability to create. Noxens are able to learn an unlimited amount of abilities within the metal element. Abilities Key terms: NOX ''- only those who are of the race Noxen are able to perform this ability As for Altens, they are able to learn up to '''4 metal abilities' on top of their other abilities. Metal Abilities are taught in Thollus (Domed City). No matter what age a person starts the Uni, they must start at Level D. Default Abilities (NOX) *'Enhanced Memory '(NOX)' '- able to remember all abilities learned. *'Enhanced Intelligence' - able to process information at a high speed. *'Enhanced Intuition' - in the dark, all senses are enhanced slightly. *Enhanced Hotness - Noxen are the most attractive among the races. Level D (age 17) The next four books are essential learnings of metal abilities. *'Knowledge of Electricity 1' *'Knowledge of Welding 1' *'Knowledge of Architecture 1' *'Knowledge of Weapons 1' *'Knowledge of Weather' (NOX) - ''Learn about the weather. *'Tech Savvy''' - you have some experience with different types of technology. *'Engineering 101' - you have the ability to design technology and everyday things. Level C (age 18) The next four books are essential learnings of metal abilities. *'Knowledge of Electricity 2' *'Knowledge of Welding 2' *'Knowledge of Architecture 2' *'Knowledge of Weapons 2' *'Engineering 201 -' you have the ability to create the technology you designed in Engineering 101. Must know "Knowledge of Electricity 2" and "Knowledge of Welding 2". *'Tech Expert' - you have more experience with different types of technology. Altens are only able to learn up to two of these fields : *'Knowledge of Crypt Security 1-3 '- Learn the basics of cryptology, and of course the "darker" side of cybernetic security - "hacking". Your abilities to use this knowledge depends on your personality, grades, and honor. *'Knowledge of Medicine and Anatomy' - learn about the body - not just Noxen bodies, but also the bodies of Altens and Luxens. Supplementary Knowledge for higher rank abilities. *'Knowledge of Weapon Creating' - You must know "Knowledge of Weapons 2" in order to use this ability. You have gained a permit to create your own weapons, including guns, knives, etc. *'Knowledge of Machinery' - Pretty self explanatory! *'Knowledge of Math' - This is a pretty boring subject needed in so many aspects of studies! *'Knowledge of Dharma' (NOX) - Physics and the movements of the clouds and the galaxy. *'Knowledge of the Psych' - Knowledge of the Brain. *'Knowledge of Cybernetic Biology' (NOX) - You learn about the relation of robotics and the organic body. Level B (age 19) *'Engineering 301 -' you become a great problem solver with technology. This is a supplementary class needed to know higher rank abilities. For Altens - this cannot be learned unless you have previously learned "Engineering 201". *'Hand-to-hand' - learn a style of physical combat with an awesome instructor. *'Create Lite Medicine' - you are able to create medicine that cures small poisonings caused from going into the light. *'Create Weapons' - you must know "Knowledge of Weapon Creating" to use this ability, because you need a permit to create weapons. This ability is used legally up to three times. *'Android' - you are able to create and order a robotic companion. You must know "Knowledge of Machinery" and "Knowledge of Medicine and Anatomy" in order to use this ability. *'Cyborg' (NOX) - if you or your friend ever loses an arm - make a robotic one! They are more efficient anyways. You must know "Knowledge of Cybernetic Biology" and "Knowledge of Medicine and Anatomy". *'Enhanced Reflex' - your difficult studies in physics have paid off! Intense focus has helped you gain super reflexes. Must know "Knowledge of Dharma" in order to use this ability. Don't ask me why. *'Psych Break' - you are able to pinpoint people that are trying to use an ability on you. You must know "Knowledge of Psych" in order to use this ability. Level A (age 20) Altens are unable to reach many of these levels. *'Create Major Medicine' (NOX) ''- you are able to create medicine that cures some poisonings caused from going into the light. *'Hacker''' - use "Knowledge of Crypt Security" to hack into a machine. Restricted ability. Depending on person, up to 60% failure. Along with "Knowledge of Math", failure is considerably less. *'Encryptor' - use "Knowledge of Crypt Security" to secure a machine. Depending on person, up to 60% failure. Along with "Knowledge of Math", failure is considerably less.' ' Noxen may learn two. *'Knowledge of the Fire Affinity '(NOX) *'Knowledge of the Water Affinity '(NOX) *'Knowledge of the Air Affinity '(NOX) *'Knowledge of the Wood Affinity '(NOX) *'Nullify' - use your studies to nullify abilities of an affinity within a 30ft radius of you. *'Light Armor' (NOX) - weld light clothes/covers that allows a Luxen to come into Thollus without becoming sick! Know "Engineering 301". *'Build Ride '- build your own car/ride, and give it your own specs. I can't tell you how amazing this is. You must know "Engineering 301" Category:Element Affinity Noxen Master and Forbidden Abilities These are abilities that you cannot outright learn. You can learn these skills by special events. *'Ironsong' - a forbidden and high level technique. Ironsong renders the lifestream useless. Luxens and Altens in contact with this ability will no longer be able to use lifestream. This ability is only available to learn through a special event. *'Technopathy' - able to manipulate electronics with your mind. *'Tempest' - a high level technique that lets a Noxen roam around in the light as if it was dark for an infinite period of time. This ability is only available through a special event. Category:Element Affinity